Family Portrait
by Grace of Castiel
Summary: Set three months after the season eight finale. What are the Winchesters doing to fix Heaven and close the gates of Hell? And what relationships will be formed and secrets discovered? Eventual Destiel. Sam/Amelia. Kevin/Nobody as of now
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set three months after the season eight finale. What are the Winchesters doing to fix Heaven and close the gates of Hell? And what relationships will be formed and secrets discovered. Eventual Destiel. Sam/Amelia. Kevin/Nobody as of now

_This first chapter takes place over two days._

_Tension._

_Note: I used the name of an actual cemetery located in Smith County which Lebanon is a part of, but my descriptions are made up._

_Sexy Time._

_Also, I'm sorry._

**Chapter One**

Dean rolled his eyes as Castiel looked at him confused. "What now Cas?" He asked as he set down their food on the study desk.

"Why does Brian treat Justin like he does?" Dean leaned in his chair so he could see the television.

"What are you watching?" Two men were going at it on the screen.

"Queer As Folk."

"Queer As-turn that off and come eat." Cas switched of the TV and joined Dean at the table.

"My favorite." Castiel said when saw the burgers.

"I even told them no onions." Dean seemed proud of himself when Castiel smiled in response. "I'm gonna get Kev and check on Sam." Dean announced. Kevin appeared a moment later and sat opposite Castiel.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's still asleep in his room." Dean said as he sat at the head of the table. "I think the trials took too much out of him. Have you checked on Crowley today?"

"Yes. He's still fuming about Sam almost making him human."

Dean tilted his head as if to say 'of course'. "What'd you do while I was gone?"

"You were only gone for an hour Dean." Cas said.

"Maybe I was asking Kevin Cas."

"Were you?"

"Yeah. Why? Is there a reason I_ should_ be asking you?"

"No. Why would there be?"

"Because every time I leave you alone you break the world."

"Sam 'broke' the world first." Cas used his fingers as quotation marks as he said broke.

"You sure to like rub that in don't you?"

"Married." Kevin commented. Their attention snapped to him. He looked down at the table and focused on eating his fries._ 'Shit. I said that out loud.'_

"What?" Dean asked. Kevin shook his head.

"Nothing. I-I said nothing."

"Dean. Don't drag him into this. Kevin, go eat in your room." Kevin jumped up.

"Sit down." Dean ordered. Kevin sat.

"Go to your room."Kevin made to get up, but one look at Dean and he knew to stay put. "You're going to make him cry again." Dean's attention snapped back to the former angel.

"I only made him cry because you pissed me off!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did!" Dean exclaimed.

"Enlighten me, what _exactly_ did I _do_ Dean?"

"You almost burned this place to the ground!"

"I did not and you're the one that insisted I learned how to be useful."

Kevin wanted to leave, but he didn't want to get their attention. He just sat and ate his food quietly while they spun off into arguing about various screw-ups Cas has made as a human. They were arguing about the laundry mishap when Kevin exploded. He stood up, his chair scraping against the floor. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled. Dean and Cas turned to look at him. His chair crashed against the floor. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING! WHO FREAKING CARES THAT CAS ALMOST MADE THE WASHER EXPLODE? OR THAT HE DIDN'T BECOME A MASTER CHEF IN A DAY AND BURNED THE CHICKEN? HE WAS TRYING TO BE USEFUL FOR YOU DEAN!" Dean crossed his arms across his chest. "SO STOP BEING SO HARD ON HIM!"

"He's right Dean."

"AND YOU!" Cas visibly flinched. "STOP ACCUSING DEAN OF BEING SUSPICIOUS OF YOU! SO WHAT IF HE IS?! HE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE! YOU BROKE THE WORLD AND YOURSELF! AND I'M NOT SURE WHICH ONE OF THOSE FACTS HURTS DEAN MORE, BUT I DO KNOW HE DOESN'T NEED YOU GETTING IN HIS FACE EVERYDAY!" Kevin was panting now and his face was bright red. Man, did it feel good to yell. The silence that followed was nice to Kevin. He sat down and ate his food, Dean and Castiel followed suit, not saying anything.

"Guys?" Sam walked in ten minutes later, he looked like shit. His hair was unruly, his face still thinner than healthy, and it looked like standing was the greatest challenge he'd ever faced. Dean rushed to his brother's side and supported his weight.

"Sam, I told you not to get up."

"I know."

"What did ya need?" Dean asked.

"Soup."

"We don't have any." Castiel announced.

"I'll go get some." Kevin said. He stood up and left.

* * *

Kevin sat in the diner booth, waiting for Sam's chicken noodle. He'd picked up a few cans, but decided to get it fresh so Sam wouldn't have to wait. He pulled out his phone.

'_Where are you?'_ **~Dean**

Kevin thought about ignoring the text, but that tended to be disastrous. Dean would always panic and show up where he was, guns blazing. It felt nice having someone care so much, but sometimes it was just too much.

_'Just stopped by the diner to get Sam's soup. Be home soon.'_ **~Kevin**

'_Are you gonna yell at us again?'_**Dean**

_'Only if you start bickering with your husband again.'_ **~Kevin**

'_Shut up._'**~Dean**

'_I'll shut up when you stop acting like an old married couple.'_**~Kevin**

Kevin smiled. Ever since Castiel and all of heaven fell, they all(except Sam) had spent a lot of time together, mostly they kept Kevin entertained when he wasn't scouring the angel tablet. It was better than when they left him to do the same for the demon tablet because they weren't rushing him to do it. They did leave on hunts occasionally, but either Charlie or Garth would keep him company. He thought the company and attention was their way of apologizing for what his life had become. He liked when Charlie visited the most because he got tired of being around only guys, granted, he didn't have a shot with Charlie, but that was fine, she was the nerdy best friend he needed.

_'Ever since Charlie showed you those goddamn books, you've been calling us married and other shit. Why?_'**~Dean**

'_You should read them. If you did, you'd understand.'_ **-Kevin**

Dean didn't reply after that. Kevin tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for the soup. He had the misfortune of being there during the dinner rush which meant he'd have to wait for awhile.

"Hello." Kevin looked up to see a girl about his age standing in front of him. She had long brown hair, green eyes and plump, soft-looking lips. He straightened in his seat.

He smiled at her. "Hi."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked. "Everywhere else is full." He glanced around to see she was right.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Thanks." She said as she slid into the opposite side of the booth. "So why are you sitting here all alone, not eating or drinking anything?"

"Picking up some soup for a sick friend."

"Your friend must be very lucky to have you take care of him."

"Well, he's one of the few people I have nowadays."

"Oh? No family?" Kevin's lip twitched. She seemed to notice because she apologized."Sorry, that's a bit much for a meet cute."

"Meet cute?"

"It's when two characters meet in a movie. Say a man and a woman both need something to sleep in and both go to the same men's pajama department. The man says to the salesman, "I just need bottoms," and the woman says, "I just need a top." They look at each other and that's the 'meet cute.'"

"That sounds familiar. Did you steal that from a movie?"

She laughed. "The Holiday."

"That's right! I watched that with my mom." He smiled. "Every time I'd get stressed out, she'd drag me away from whatever I was doing and force me to watch movies until I fell asleep. They were usually romantic comedies,but I didn't care because I was with my mom." He noticed her staring at him. He shifted. "Sorry, I shared too much didn't I?" She shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I think it's sweet you two were close. Have you seen the Notebook?" Kevin nodded and started listing off the various chick flicks he'd seen with his mom and Hazel either gave a gasp of approval or an 'ehk' of disapproval. They eventually strayed from 'chick flicks' and talked about other kinds of movies.

"No way you haven't seen the Hobbit!" She exclaimed.

"Nope. My friend Charlie gave me the book to read and said I wasn't allowed to see the movie until I read it."

"I won't read the book until the second part comes out."

"Why not?"

"Spoilers of course!"

Kevin smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm Kevin Tran." He stuck out his hand.

"Hazel Phoenix." She shook his hand. "I've seen you before Kevin Tran." She squinted her eyes as if trying to place him.

Kevin shifted. 'Someone watches the news.' "Hazel Phoenix? That's an odd name."

"Well, I didn't tell you my real last name."

"What's your real name then?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

She gave a flirty smile. "Because then you might try to stalk me."

Kevin laughed. "What makes you think I want to?"

"Because your order came ten minutes ago and you didn't even notice." Kevin looked down and saw that it felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it, not looking away from her eyes. He noticed her eyes weren't just green, but hazel when he saw the little bit of brown in her irises. "Hello?"

_"Where the hell are you?"_ Dean asked.

"I'm just leaving now."

_"Hurry up, Sam's starving_." Dean hung up. Kevin sighed.

"So you're leaving huh?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I'm needed at home. It was nice meeting you." He stood up.

"That's it?" She called when he started walking away.

"What?" Kevin asked, turning around.

"You're even not going to ask for my number?" She pressed.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." He answered. He handed her his phone and she added her number to his contacts.

"Call me soon. Okay?"

"Okay." He said. A boy slid into his side of the booth.

"Hey Haze." He said.

"Hey Jul." She replied. "This is Kevin." Kevin waved at him. "Kevin this is my best friend, Julian." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Kevin. Do you want to sit?" Hazel looked at him, and he felt part of him nudge him to stay.

"It was nice meeting you too Julian, but I have to go. Bye." Kevin said as he quickly left the diner before he decided to stay.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Dean asked, taking the soup and pouring it into a bowl.

"I met someone." Dean looked back at him.

"What? Did you get to third base?"Kevin reached into the fridge and grabbed a coke. Cas wouldn't let him drink beer.

"Did you get to third base with Cas?" Dean rolled his eye and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Shove it." Dean returned in the doorway just long enough to threaten him. "Say one thing about that and I will beat your lily white ass."

Kevin nodded and took a sip of his drink. He wanted Dean to realize that he was upset and just because he was talking to him, didn't mean he was just going to forgive him. Dean was the one that'd made him cry, made him angry and was the one that'd made him explode earlier because he was pushing away the only person who was willing(or able)to keep pushing back, Castiel.

He decided to go find Cas. He found the angel watching the flatscreen Dean had bought for him. He'd done it as a way to keep the fallen angel away from the kitchen and the laundry room, but Castiel still tried to cook and do the laundry and he was getting better at cooking and nearly mastered the laundry. Kevin wasn't quite sure how they had cable, but he wasn't gonna ask.

"Hey Cas." He said, flopping down on the couch. He closed his eyes. "What'cha watching?"

"I do not know, but I believe the one with crossbow is called Daryl." Kevin opened his eyes and saw who he was talking about.

"So, who was this girl you met?"

Kevin looked at him. "How'd-?"

"I heard you two in the kitchen when I passed by earlier." _'Oh.'_ "What's her name?"

"She didn't give me her last real name but she goes by Hazel Phoenix."

Cas muted the TV and turned to look at him expectantly. Kevin took a swig of his coke before telling Cas about the diner and Hazel.

"Are you going to call her?" Cas asked when he finished.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know."

"Cas!" Dean called from somewhere.

"I think you should. Until you can find anything on the tablet to help us, there's no need to put your life on hold." Castiel said.

"Cas!" Dean called again.

"Just a minute." Cas replied.

"Despite what Dean will tell you, a relationship isn't the end of the world or a waste of time." Cas stood up.

"I don't know if i want a relationship."

"Well, in case that changes, I though you should still hear it."

"Things sure have changed since the night the angels fell. Instead of threatening me and basically telling me my life was over, you're being nice and encouraging me to live like a normal person."

"Things change." Cas smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Cas! Dammit! Get your ass in here!"

"Your husband's calling you."

Cas sighed. "I wish he wasn't so impatient." He shook his head and made his way to Dean. "If I don't see you again, goodnight Kevin."

"Night Cas." Kevin called after him. He snatched up the remote, un-muted the TV and watched as 'Daryl' fell into a ravine.

* * *

Dean was sprawled out on his bed when Castiel walked in. "About damn time. What took you so long?"

"I was talking to Kevin. What do you need?"

"We're going on a hunt tomorrow. Make sure you're packed and ready by 8."

Cas nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Dean rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. "Goodnight Cas."

"Goodnight Dean." The fallen angel turned off the lamp on the desk and left the hunter to sleep. Dean rolled onto his back. He hated arguing with Cas, but it seemed to be all they did. He knew it was stupid and pointless, but he couldn't stop.

He just wanted to try to find another way to close the gates of hell, fix heaven, and take a break from everything. Just one week of no hunting, no fighting, no pretending to be somebody else, and more importantly, no worrying about Sammy, Cas and Kevin. Was that too much to ask? There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called. Light streamed in as Kevin opened the door. "What do ya need Kev?"

"Cas told me you're both going on a hunt tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you taking me instead of Cas?"

"You still need to practice shooting. I called Charlie and she said she'd train you."

"Dean! You haven't taken me hunting since the poltergeist in Connecticut."

"Look. Once you finish with the tablets we can focus more on your training and then you can come with us."

Kevin sighed. He understood the reasoning, but... "What if I'm kidnapped again? I need to know how to protect myself!"

"You're right." Dean rubbed his face. He was exhausted. "I'll teach you hand to hand combat. Do you think you can manage not to get kidnapped while we're gone?"Kevin nodded. "Can I go to sleep now?" Kevin turned off the lamp and walked to the doorframe.

"Goodnight Dean."

"Wait." Kevin looked back at him. "Do you think you can at least get something from either of the tablets while we're gone?"

"I've managed to find out two f the trials to make heaven fall, but not how to restore it." Dean opened his mouth. "I've been jumping around. Focusing too long on a certain section gives me headaches. Plus already knowing what I'm supposed to find makes it easier. I found those two in five days.

"Why haven't you found the third one then? You know what it is."

"I don't know. Maybe there was more ton it than Cas realized. You better get to sleep Dean." Kevin left and Dean sighed. He didn't want Kevin to become a hunter, but he needed the prophet to know how to protect himself if he was kidnapped again.

* * *

Dean and Castiel sat in silence as they drove to Oregon. They'd had another stupid fight before leaving over what route to take to get to Portland. That had been three hours before. Three hours of silence. Dean had tried to break it with his cassette tapes, but his Black Sabbath tape had gotten jammed in the player and only Castiel's shifting filled the silence. Dean was almost adjusted to the relative silence when Castiel started drumming his fingers on the window sill. Dean didn't mind it at first, but after 10 minutes of the inconsistent tapping his eye started twitching.

"Dammit Cas!"He snapped out. Cas calmly turned to him, a smirk on his face that vanished but not before Dean could register it.

"Is something the matter Dean?" Dean didn't like his tone.

"Never mind." Dean grumbled. Twenty minutes later when they stopped to get lunch, it took everything Dean had not to flip out on the former angel. He told Cas to find a booth and order for him if he wasn't back in time.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. Then I'm gonna call Kevin." Dean said before he left him alone.

When Dean got back, he joined Cas in a corner booth. The waitress appeared a moment a later with two coffees, leaning forward a bit too much and showing off her perfect breasts. Normally Dean wouldn't mind, but she wasn't doing it for him, she was doing it for his best friend whose gaze was only on him. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he liked that even though they'd been fighting constantly, Castiel's gaze still stayed on him no matter what. The waitress seemed to notice Cas staring at Dean and Dean's smug grin, because she straightened up and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." She smiled sweetly."You better put a ring on his finger. It's not nice to tease us single girls with someone as dreamy as him." She winked at Dean and walked away before either one could correct her.

A heartbeat passed and then Cas asked,"Is she insinuating that you should buy me an engagement ring?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah." He took a swig of his coffee.

"Why don't you?"

Dean nearly spit out his coffee. "You want me to propose to you?"

Cas tilted his head. "Dean? Is that what you intend? Because I simply want a ring." Dean felt his panic die down at that. _'Oh.'_

"You scared me for a second there Cas. Yeah, we can get you a ring in Portland."

"You're not going to propose to me are you?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know man. You're pretty irresistible." Cas gave him a big smile in return and Dean felt a surge of happiness.

"How much longer will we be on the road?"

"Five more hours maybe."

"Are you going to fix the cassette player before we leave?"

"No, I'll fix it later." The waitress returned and set down their food.

"Here you go." She said. "Let me know if you need anything."

Dean smiled at her until she left and began eating his cheeseburger. Cas followed suit, but only after saying, "Kevin met a girl yesterday."

Dean swallowed. "I know, he told me."

"I think he will call her."

"I don't think the kid needs to have a girlfriend."

"Why not?

"Because he's a prophet, which means his life isn't going to be easy, and he saw what happened the last time. Why do you care? You said almost the same thing to him three months ago."

"Everyone deserves to be happy Dean. No matter what kind of life they lead."

Dean snorted. "Even serial killers?"

Cas' eyes narrowed. "What are you then?"Dean gaped. The waitress returned and refilled their coffee.

"Can't I get you gentleman anything else?" She asked.

"No thank you." Cas said. They ate in silence, neither of them wanting to cause a scene, but they exchanged glares as often as they could.

It was going to be a long hunt.

* * *

Kevin smiled proudly at Charlie when he hit the target dead-on. She returned his smile. "Good job. We'll pick this up again tomorrow." She checked her phone. "I've gotta go. Why don't you spend some time with the tablet?"

"Ok. Where are you going?"

"I've got a date." She winked and walked towards the door. "I would say see ya later, but if everything goes well I won't."

"Bye Charlie. Good luck on your date." He called as she slipped away. He looked at the time: 3:45. _'A bit early for a date.'_ He thought, but shrugged it off. Maybe she had to go shopping first. He doubted her date would want her to show up in a ratty hood and equally ratty jeans. He set the .45 on the counter and went off to dissect the demon tablet.

* * *

Sam shivered, he was cold. And hungry. Again. He wrapped his blanket tighter around himself, and stood up. "Kevin?" He called down the hall. "Kevin!" He yelled.

"In here!" Sam made his way to the kitchen where he found the prophet cooking. "I making your dinner." Sam sat in one of the chairs around the small kitchen table. Sam put his head in his hands. His head hurt. He heard a soft thud of a glass being set in front of him. He glanced up and saw a mug filled with hot cocoa. He quickly enclosed his hands around it. "Still cold huh?" Kevin set down Sam's soup. Sam nodded.

"How much soup did I eat so far today?"

"5 cans. I'll have to go buy more tomorrow." Kevin sat across from Sam. "I found something on the Demon tablet that might help you, I just need a few more days."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but so far all I've been able to make out is that failing to complete the trials will kill you unless-"Kevin cut off. "That's all I made out before I got a migraine, but at least we know there's a chance you'll survive." Sam nodded. It was better than nothing.

"My head's killing me. I'm gonna hop in the shower and go to bed." Kevin stood up. "If you need anything let me know." He left Sam to eat his soup.

* * *

Sam felt slightly better after eating. He slowly made his way back to bed. He curled up under the comforter he stole from Dean's bed, and threw Cas' comforter over it. He wished letting go had been enough, that it was all he had to do to be over the trials. He closed his eyes and tried to warm himself up. He fell asleep after twenty minutes of tossing and turning.

_[Insert Flashback/Dream]_

_Sam watched as she slept. He took the time to study her. He memorized the way her curly hair fell against his chest, the way her soft lips were slightly open, how she seemed to trust him to protect her and how her chest rose and fell when she breathed. She suddenly moved and snuggled closer into his side. He smiled and wrapped an arm tighter around her. It was obvious now, but he wouldn't say it out loud. He would wait until she awoke, because such words needed to be heard. For now though, he'd think them to himself._

_I love you Amelia Richardson._

_[End Flashback/Dream]_

Dean groaned when the motel manager said they only had one king left.

"Are you sure you don't have two queens?" He asked again.

"No. Sorry. We have a convention in town and all the rooms are full except for one." The motel manager looked out the window and saw Cas standing outside pacing and talking on the phone.

He leaned across the counter. "If you don't want to share a bed with him, I will." He winked at Dean before past him again and scanned the former angel's body. Dean couldn't believe it! Six people had hit on Cas today.

He wiggled his finger for the manger to come closer. He did and Dean grabbed his collar. "If one more person checks him out, hits on him or even fucking_ looks_ at him I'm going to kill them, so i suggest you keep it in your pants, stop looking at him and give us the damn room!" Dean pushed him away and the manager handed him a key after quietly asking Dean to check in. He didn't dare look at Castiel again, his eyes barely moved from the counter. Dean felt a bit guilty, but he'd had to deal with this shit all day! First was the waitress at the diner at lunch, then the woman at the gas station, then their waiter when they stopped for dinner and a couple of cougars at the same diner and finally this asshole! Dean stormed out of the building and got in the Impala, Cas filed in, still talking to Kevin and he drove them to park right outside their room.

"Dean?" Cas asked once they were safely in the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dean answered, he threw his duffel bag on the bed. He noticed that there wasn't even a couch._ 'Damn.'_

"Dean." He said obviously not wanting to let it go. "Have I done something?" Cas set his bag down in front of the closet.

"No." Dean took off his jacket and threw it into the small table by the TV.

"Dean. How can I fix things if you won't tell me what's wrong?"

"Can you fix your face?!" Dean snapped. He made his way to the bathroom, he looked back at the angel and felt guilty.

Cas canted his head, clearly confused, hurt and offended. "What?" Dean walked into the bathroom.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn beautiful?!" Dean slammed the door to the bathroom and fell back against it. His cheeks were burning. He hadn't meant to say that out loud and now he'd have to deal with it._ 'It's not like he isn't beautiful, but...What am I saying?!_" He shook his head as if that would make the thought disappear, but it didn't. _'It's not like I haven't noticed, but you don't just tell another man he's beautiful! Even if said man is a fallen angel.'_ Dean sighed, locked the door, undressed and hopped in the shower.

* * *

Castiel had been utterly confused, but he then he remembered all of the nice people he'd met today and some of his confusion dissipated. Why was Dean upset that people found him attractive? Dean had said it himself, so why was he angry? Deciding humans were too complicated, he sat on the bed and started flipping through the channels when he realized that there was only one bed and no couch._ 'This won't bode well.'_ Twenty minutes ticked by. Castiel looked at the clock 12: 32. He yawned and then stood to get undressed. Once he was only wearing his boxers, he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just a minute!" Dean called. The shower turned off and a minute later the door opened, revealing a towel clad Dean. Cas heard Dean's breath hitch slightly, he assumed because he had been standing so close to the door that there was less than a foot between them. Dean briefly glanced at the mostly naked human in front of him and licked his lips. Castiel followed the movement with his eyes, before licking his own. A moment passed before Castiel leaned forward, there was only an inch between his lips and the shell of Dean's ear.

"Are you going to move?" He whispered. Dean cleared his throat and let the angel pass, their bodies momentarily touching.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Dean asked himself as he put on his boxers. Shit like that had been happening a lot recently and Dean couldn't help but think the former angel was just messing with him, sure, personal space between them barely seemed to exist at all since Purgatory, but lately it was happening when one or both of them were mostly naked and Dean wasn't sure if he liked it. Okay, if he was honest, he did. He liked feeling Cas against him, but he'd never admit it to anyone. He turned off the lamp and laid on his stomach, face buried in the pillow, one arm under the pillow and the other over it. Just as he was on the brink of falling into the glorious promise of sleep he felt Cas get into the bed and kiss his forehead. A low moan escaped from Dean and he snuggled closer into the pillow. He heard the blue-eyed man say something, but he was too far gone to make out the words. Dean fell asleep, the feeling of the angel's soft lips against his forehead being the last thought of consciousness.

* * *

Castiel felt his heart race when Dean let out a moan when he kissed him. "Dean?" He asked, but there was no reply. This wasn't the first time he had given Dean a goodnight kiss. It was a habit from when he was angel, he'd kiss the hunter's forehead like he'd seen mothers do before they left their child to sleep except when he did it, his grace would help Dean's body rest on the little sleep he got. He let out a relieved sigh before curling up and falling asleep.

* * *

Dean snuggled into the delightful warmth underneath him. He felt a hand playing with his hair, lulling him to go back to sleep and damn it felt so good he didn't even care who was doing it. It'd been so long since he'd been touched, or shown affection like this.

"Dean." Cas whispered. Dean moaned and leaned into the hand running through his hair. "Dean." The hand gave one last sweep through the short hair before it was gone. Dean bit back a whimper and moved away from Cas, putting up the walls that were always there. "Dean. Wake up." Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. Cas gave a brief smile before getting up and walking over to his bag. Dean turned over onto his back and watched the former angel dig through his bag. He settled on a light blue plaid shirt, an Iron Man T-shirt, black boxers and dark blue jeans.

"Cas. We have interviews today. The suits are in the trunk still. " Cas sighed dejectedly. "You still haven't worn the shirt yet have you?"

"No." He walked into the bathroom, but didn't shut the door.

"I bought it almost three weeks ago!"

"Yes, but you bought me so many clothes I couldn't find it until yesterday."

"Well you couldn't keep wearing mine. I was running out of clean clothes. Besides, they were too big."

"They weren't that big."

"Maybe not, but you needed you're own and hey, you got that Iron Man shirt, so stop complaining." Cas reemerged from the bathroom and Dean couldn't help but appreciate the view. Dean knew he was attracted to him, at first it bothered him, because he was Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester was straight, but he found that that wasn't true, not completely, he'd always known when a guy was attractive, maybe checked out a few, but he'd never thought anything of it until he went to the pureness of purgatory. It made him realize what he didn't know about himself. Still, he was struggling to accept it completely.

"Well we don't have to change until we get there. I'm going to go get my phone."Cas mumbled, finally dressed in his Iron Man shirt.

"Alright." Dean closed his eyes and laid there for a few minutes before he stretched and stood up. He was about to go to the bathroom when he remembered the manager. He quickly made his way to the door. He opened it and saw the manager talking to Cas. His fingertips grazing the angel's borrowed skin while they talked. Dean tried to ignore the sharp pang of jealousy that shot through him. The stranger threw his head back in laughter and Cas gave a proud smile. "Cas?" Dean queried. The manager tensed at the sound of his voice and Dean couldn't help but feel a little pleased with himself. Castiel turned to him and Dean thought he was going to excuse himself and go back inside.

"Dean." He walked over to him. "I will be in in a moment." He turned his back on the hunter and walked back to the manger. Dean gaped. '_What the hell?!'_

"Is he your partner?" The manager asked.

"Yes. Does that matter?" Cas tilted his head. The guy looked past him, a smirk settling on his face when he saw Dean's mouth close and his jaw tighten. He winked at the hunter before answering.

"No."

"Mason! Get your ass back to work!" Called a burly woman from the door of the office. "You get off in ten minutes you lazy bum!"

"Come by and see me later?"Mason had a loose grip on the fallen angel's wrist. "Room 2." He dropped Castiel's wrist and with a final wink to Dean, he left. Castiel turned back to Dean.

"Why aren't you changing?" He walked past Dean and went back into their room. Dean stalked after him.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What?"

"'Come by and see me later?'" Dean quoted Mason. Cas just stared at him. "We're on a case! We don't have time for you to feel up some kid!"

"He's 28 and why not? You've done much more on cases."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"I'm not trying to get with some dude!"

"It's because he is a man? I've seen inside your head Dean and-"

"No! It's not cuz it's a guy!"

"Then how is it different? You wouldn't care if it were Sam or Kevin."

"I just- we don't have time for this Cas! We have to get Portland tonight, so don't think you're getting any!"

Castiel stepped so he was an inch away from Dean's face. "You're not the boss of me Dean." Dean looked into Cas' eyes, immediately wishing he hadn't. He saw anger, confusion and a bit of hurt in his eyes. Dean walked into the bathroom, and once he was safely behind the door he sighed. Another day, another fight. He felt his heart stop when heard the door slam shut. He opened the bathroom door. "Cas?" He called, but the room was empty.

* * *

Kevin tapped on the diner table nervously. He was waiting for Hazel. He'd call her the day before, right after he left Sam in the kitchen by himself. His head shot up every time the door opened, and fell down again when it still wasn't her. He checked the time on his phone and sighed, she was twenty minutes late. He couldn't help but feel utterly dejected. He was about to leave when his phone rang. It was her.

"Hello?"

"_Kevin! I'm so sorry! Julian's dumbass is in the hospital._" Kevin heard a cry of protest. Then a groan. "_Do you think you can come here? I know it's not an ideal first date, but Julian is my best friend and I can't leave until I know he's okay."_

"Of course. I understand. Where are you?" Kevin quickly paid for his coffee, and made his way to his car.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later he stood in Julian's room listening to Hazel reprimand her best friend for his stupidity. He couldn't help but laugh at their banter.

"Will you just shut it Haze?" He groaned. "Will you just go on your date with the handsome diner man?" He winked at Kevin as he said it.

"Okay. Okay. If you insist." She laughed. "Are you ready Kevin?" Kevin nodded. She beckoned for Kevin to lead the way. "I'll come by later okay?"

"Bring me a churrie!" Julian called.

"Sure thing love."

"What's a churrie?" Kevin asked.

"A churro. He loves them." Hazel replied. "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know. I didn't plan anything."

"You're a horrible date! You're supposed plan our date to increase your chances of getting into my pants!" She looked affronted.

"What?"

She broke into a smile. "I'm kidding."

"It's just been awhile since I've gone on a date."

"Really? Handsome guy like yourself can't get a date?"

"It's not that, it's just my last girlfriend..."

"Things ended badly?"

"You could say that."Kevin said quietly. "She passed away a few months back."

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, I know we don't know each other very well, but that doesn't mean I won't listen." Kevin smiled. Even the Winchesters hadn't broached the subject with a ten foot pole. They mostly acted like Channing had never existed.

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather not, but thanks anyways."

"Sure thing. Why don't you let me drive? I'll take us somewhere interesting." Kevin handed her his keys.

* * *

Charlie sat next to Sam on his bed, listening to the giant talk about the year Dean was in Purgatory, Amelia and what happened after Dean got back. "So you were in love with this Amelia chick?"

Sam nodded and ate some of his soup. "Are you still in love with her?"

"Yeah and I miss her, but she has the husband she thought she lost."

"I get that, but Sam, she gave you a chance to steal her away and you blew it. Why?"

"Because Dean-"

"_No._ Stop right there. Don't spew me a BS story about how Dean needed you. Don't get me wrong he always will, but he would have stood down if you'd asked. So why didn't you go?"

"Charlie, you know he wouldn't have."

"Sam, I've read the books, I've read what's in your brother's head and if there's one thing I learned besides that he isn't as straight as he claims, is that there's nothing he wouldn't do for you. Maybe before the apocalypse he wouldn't've been so receptive, but now, he would."

Sam stared into her eyes and saw she was being sincere.

"When exactly do those damn books stop?"

"So far? Until Cas claims he's God. They started publishing again about two years ago. The next one isn't set to be out until next month."

"What? But Chuck's dead."

"Carver Edlund's real name is Chuck?"

"Yeah. Chuck Shurley, he was a prophet and according to Cas there can only be one at a time and you know, Kevin's a prophet so..."

"Well, according to his publisher he disappeared, but she gets a new book sent to her that coincides with a schedule of when he wants them to be released." Sam groaned and slid down the headboard until he could rest his head on his pillow.

"Wait. What was the first thing about Dean?"

* * *

Dean paced his room as he waited for Cas to pick up the phone. He got his voicemail. "Cas! Where the hell are you man? Get your ass back here!" Dean hung up and called again. He called eight times before he got, "Hello?" Dean felt his heart drop when it wasn't the angel.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Mason..." He heard Cas moan. 'He wouldn't.'Dean dropped his phone and stormed off to room two.

* * *

Castiel was laying on Mason's couch, waiting for him to return. He'd gone to finish his shift. Cas didn't really want anything to happen, but Dean made him so angry. His phone had gone off three times in less than 7 minutes and he had no doubt it was Dean and he'd left an angry voicemail each time. Mason returned and Castiel sat up so he could sit on the couch.

"Hey."

"Hello." Cas felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, please." Mason stood and went to serve their drinks. His phone stopped buzzing briefly, but immediately started again. Mason returned and handed him a glass of red wine. They sipped quietly, not saying anything while the buzz of Cas' phone filled the silence as Dean called for the sixth time. Mason scooted closer and took Castiel's glass, setting it and his own on the small coffee table. Castiel looked at him curiously. Mason straddled the angel and began kissing his neck. Castiel felt his heart race,his eyes widen and panic flare through him, but he didn't do anything to stop him. Biting and licking quickly accompanied the kisses and Castiel had to admit it felt it nice.

Mason made a trail of hot kisses up to his ear. "Are you a top or a bottom?" Mason whispered into his ear. Castiel shivered.

"Whatever you want me to be." Cas replied. Mason pulled at the hem of his shirt, Cas understood. He pulled his back off the couch so his shirt could be taken off. Mason took off his own shirt and returned to kissing his neck. They both felt the buzzing of Castiel's phone, but elected to ignore it as Mason laid on his back, pulling Cas on top of him. Cas leaned down and captured his lips. His tongue swiped across the manager's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was eagerly granted. Mason ran a hand down Cas's chest, stopping on the bulge and pressing his palm against it. Cas pulled away from the kiss and moved to his neck, pushing into the palm. His phone buzzed again, sending delicious vibrations through his cock. He moaned loudly against Mason's neck. Mason reached into Cas's pocket and pulled out the phone to answer it. "Hello?" He unzipped and unbuttoned the pants of the man above him.

He slipped his hand inside the black boxers, wrapping his hand around the other man's penis. "Who the fuck are you?" Asked the gruff voice. He swiped a thumb over the slit, causing Castiel to moan his name. The phone made a loud noise before it went dead. He shrugged and dropped the phone to the floor. He ran the finger of his free hand through the dark hair of his companion until he found a good grip and pulled him into a kiss. Cas rocked into his hand, begging for him to continue. He pulled away from the kiss, his hand leaving the black mass to find a big hand and lead it to his pants, placing it on his own hard on."Why don't we move things along?" Cas nodded and started on the other's pants, he pulled them off quickly, and just as he slid his own down his hips, Dean burst into the room. Cas looked locked eyes with Dean, and he felt his heart drop. He saw anger, confusion, and the worst thing of all, the sting of betrayal.

"Cas?" Dean choked out. Cas pulled his pants up and jumped off Mason.

"Dean I-" Dean stormed out of the room. Cas quickly found and put on his shirt.

"So, I guess that's it huh?" Mason handed him his phone. Cas nodded. "This was a mistake." Mason didn't say anything else, he just pulled on his clothes and shut the door behind Cas as he ran after Dean.

* * *

Kevin looked at Hazel confused. "Oak Creek Cemetery?" She smiled at him once she parked.

"Scared a ghost'll get you?" Kevin shrugged. She chuckled. "Carry the food?"

He grinned. "Sure." He opened his door and gathered the food. "I need you to carry your drink." Hazel took her drink and waited for Kevin to shut his door before she started leading them through the cemetery. Kevin didn't expect them to go far, but ten minutes later, they were still walking. "Where are we going?"

"To my favorite place."

"Your favorite place is in a cemetery? That's a bit morbid don't you think?"

"You'll understand when we get there." And he did. After a few more minutes of waking they made it to the edge of the cemetery which had a massive tree just behind the fence.

"How are we going to get over there?" Kevin asked, taking in the height of the fences and the inconvenience of there food. Hazel handed him her drink, walked up to the fence and pushed the right side of it forward.

"You first." Kevin walked through the small space and waited for Hazel to follow suit. She walked past him and sat on one of the huge roots. "Coming?" She patted the spot next to her.

"So, you grew up around here?"

"No, I grew up in Texas." They sorted through their food as they talked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you move here?"

"I'm looking for my dad."

"How long have you been here?"

"Four months. I've been here four months with Julian and I haven't been able to pick up on his trail."

"Maybe he's still here then."

"I hope so." She took a sip of her coke. "So, what about you? Did you grow up here?"

"No, I grew up in Michigan."

"Why are you here?"

"Because my friends live here and they're all I have left."

"Well, at least you have them." Kevin nodded. "At least."

"So, tell me about them."

"Well, they're all in their thirties."

"What? Why are your friends so much older?" Kevin ignored the question and continued to describe the Winchesters, only stopping to eat some nachos when Hazel asked a question.

* * *

"Well, I always thought Dean wasn't totally straight, but wow." Sam said as he closed the Supernatural book 'The End'.

"Right?" Charlie said.

"How can he just refuse to acknowledge that though?"

"Because he's stubborn, you know that better than anyone."

"I need to talk to him."

"No. I think he has acknowledged it now. Don't you see the change between him and Cas since Purgatory? I know I barely knew him before he was gone and I'd never seen him with Cas , but he hasn't completely changed from how he was before, except how he's more open with Cas, in the way he looks at him, the way he talks to him, the way he seems just a bit happier when he walks in the room."

Sam nodded. "You're right. Even though all they've done for the past few months is argue. He does seem happier when Cas is around."

"Of course I'm right." She smiled at Sam. "I'm gonna make some more of your soup, and then I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"I got a date."

"Kevin said you went on one yesterday. Is it the same girl?"

"Maybe." Charlie replied as she got up.

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know yet, but I like her and that's enough for now." Charlie said before she left the room. Sam grinned and settled into his bed. He felt okay for the first time in months. He'd had days where he felt just a notch under okay, but he usually fainted and didn't wake up for three days. This time he wasn't shaking, passing out or falling when he got out of bed, he was able to focus easier on conversation and the temperature felt just right. His phone went off. He grabbed it off the bedside table. It was a text from Cas.

**_/How are you feeling?/_**

**_|Okay. How is the hunt?|_**

**_/We haven't made it to Portland yet./_**

**_|Why not?|_**

**_/Not of import. Where is Kevin?/_**

**_Sam arched an eyebrow. Something was wrong, but Sam wouldn't press. Not yet at least._**

**_|He's with some girl.|_**

**_/Has he found anything yet?/_**

**_|No.|_**

**_/I will check in later. Goodbye Sam./_**

**_|Bye Cas.|_**

Sam got up and wandered off to the kitchen to share the strange interaction with Charlie.

* * *

They drove in deafening silence all the way to Portland. When Cas had finally caught up to Dean he found him in their room gathering their things. Cas tried to talk to him, but all Dean said was, "We better get going." And then they packed their stuff in the trunk and left. Cas had dropped it, but after an hour of driving he started trying again, but all he got was a 'It's fine Cas just drop it." So he would, until the silence became too much. Eventually he settled on trying to call Kevin, but all he got was his voicemail, so he texted, rather than call Sam in case he was sleeping. Sam texted back almost immediately, which made him happy, because hey, human interaction. It didn't last long, because they made it to Portland. He had never felt so guilty. He hadn't planned on going through with it, but it was the first time he had been properly been touched in that way and he kinda got lost in the foreign sensations. He cringed when he noticed Dean was gonna pull into the motel. How was he going to fix this?

* * *

"So, Castiel is a Winchester by marriage?"

"Yeah, he's married to Dean." It was the only way he thought of giving Cas a last name, plus, if Hazel ever met them, it would explain the tension between them.

"But the way you described Dean-"

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Kevin shrugged. Internally he was laughing his ass off. Dean would be so pissed if he heard their conversation. "So, I've told you about my family. Tell me about yours or at least Julian."

"He's my best friend. I've known him since before I could remember. Like the way you know your mom all your life, you know, you don't remember a time when you didn't know her. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I wish I had a friend like that." Kevin didn't talk about his old friends much, but that didn't mean he didn't think about them.

"He's the only one of my friends that would come here with me."

"Are you only staying for the summer?"

"No, just until I can find a new lead on my dad."

"What about school?"

"I've tested out. So has Jules."

"You're that smart huh?"

"Yup." They took a moment to finish their food and lay against the tree.

"Is he gay?"

Hazel bust out laughing. "What? No!"

"It's just that comment earlier."

"He's not gay, just flirty. He flirts with everyone."

"Does he flirt with you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because it'd be a crime if he didn't flirt with someone as pretty as you." Hazel chuckled.

"Cheesy."

"What's wrong with cheesy?"

"Nothing, but didn't you know? It ain't easy being cheesy."

Kevin laughed and Hazel then started talking about chips, which were her favorites and which ones she avoided.

* * *

Castiel felt his heart drop when Dean told him he'd be back later and not to wait up. He wanted to stop him, but he knew Dean wouldn't want to talk. So, he let him leave and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. At around two he got up and got on his laptop. He stared at the bright screen. The interviews had gone smoothly and were informative enough that they concluded they were hunting a werewolf so there was no need to research anything. It took him five minutes before he decided to do something he'd never done before, at least on purpose. He searched for porn.

* * *

Dean drove around Portland aimlessly. He didn't want to go to a bar, or anywhere really, but he needed the drive to sort through his thoughts. Cas had almost slept with a guy just to prove a point. He knew he shouldn't be angry, he'd been pushing the angel for months, but he still hadn't expected to push him into the arms of someone else and for it to hurt as much as it did. He knew he loved the angel, but he wasn't going to pursue him. So, did he really have a right to be angry? Dean groaned as he thought about the question.

After thirty minutes of driving Dean stopped at some store he didn't bother to learn the name of. He walked in and started wandering around the shop. There weren't many people in there. He was checking out the fedora's, he liked the one Elliot Ness had gotten for him, when he noticed the rings. He walked over to them.

"Find one you like?" A woman asked.

He barely glanced at her. "Yeah." Dean pointed at the ring that'd caught his eye. "Can I see that one?"

"Sure." She unlocked the glass and handed it to him. Dean studied the ring. It was silver on the edges and black in the middle, a silver cross in the middle with a prayer wrapping around the ring. It was perfect for Cas. The only problem was, Dean didn't know the angel's ring size.

"What size is this?"

"Seven and a half."

"Can I get a chain or something in case it doesn't fit?"

"Sure." She opened the drawer to her left and handed him a simple black leather cord. "Will this work?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Dean smiled before following her to the counter.

"This ring for anyone special?" She asked as she rung him up.

"Yeah." Dean replied cryptically.

"That'll be $9.65." Dean paid her and left the shop. He slid in the Impala,put the ring and cord in his jacket pocket and checked the time on his phone: 9:47. He turned on Baby and went to find a place to eat.

* * *

After he ate, he found a well light gas station and worked on fixing the tape deck. It took almost two hours, but he was able to fix the tape deck so it wouldn't jam, at least for awhile. Unfortunately his Black Sabbath tape wouldn't work anymore. Dean gassed up Baby, and then went to find an automatic car wash that was still open that late. Then he drove back to the motel once Baby was the epitome of clean inside and out, taking the route he used to leave the motel back. He sat in his car and stared at at the door. He didn't want to see the fallen angel in case he was still up. The image of the naked man popping into his head. He'd finally run out of distractions from it. He remembered how his mouth had been open, how his hair was mussed up, his nipples were hard on his toned chest and how full of desire his eyes were. Dean had to admit, he liked seeing the angel like that. Then his mind wandered lower, and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. He'd seem the man naked before, but he'd been covered in bees. This time he saw how well endowed he was and man, those hips! Dean felt his cock twitch in interest. He got out of the car and walked into the room to find the Cas sitting awkwardly on his bed with his laptop on his lap.

"Hey Cas. It's almost three in the morning, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Cas replied, his voice sounded huskier than usual. Dean walked over and sat in front of Cas. "We need to talk."

Cas shifted. "Can we talk later?"

"It won't take long. I promise." Dean said.

"Okay."

"Listen, I'm not mad that you almost slept with that guy. I overreacted. You're human now and you have...needs, but don't sleep with someone out of spite. Trust me, I've been there and you'll regret it." Dean placed a hand on his knee when he said 'trust me' and he noticed Cas shift uncomfortably.

"I didn't even go through with it and I regret it."

"Cas, did you even want to sleep with him?"

"No. I'm sorry Dean."

"I know. It's okay. You're right, I-I'm not the boss of you."

"You're not, but I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Cas." Castiel smiled at him, happy that things were going to be okay.

"We need to sleep." Dean got up and started undressing. He heard Cas give a small whimper when he took off his shirt. He looked back at him and that's when he realized why the angel kept shifting. He gave a smirk and Cas gave him a horrified look. "Like what you see?" He winked and Cas pushed the laptop off his lap and rushed to the bathroom. Dean chuckled and got in bed.

* * *

Kevin felt his heart race as he finally found a note from Metatron that gave him a way to fix Heaven. "Sam!" He yelled as he ran through the bunker to Sam's room. He bust through the door.

"Kevin? What-?

"There's another tablet!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kevin grabbed his pounding head. He was trying to decipher the tablets, but the migraine he usually got was making it difficult. He kept trying because he needed to give the Winchesters something. It'd been two weeks since he found out about the other tablet and he hadn't been able to decipher anything else. So he took a moment to rest his head against the back of his chair, his eyes closed before he sat up and dived back into focus. He wanted to kiss the tablet when the words finally became clear. He wrote the words down in his composition notebook, changing the words so they'd be easier to understand for the Winchesters. "The grace of an angel in-"  
"Kevin!" Dean called. Kevin felt like crying when the words became unclear and he lost the sentence. Dean called for him again and he jumped up and made his way to the brother. He found Cas, Sam and Dean sitting in the study waiting for him so they could start eating.  
"What?!"  
Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "What'd I do this time?"  
"I almost figured out the final requirement to close the gates of Heaven before you interrupted me."  
"Why does that matter?" Sam asked.  
"I was never told what the last trial was and I asked Kevin to find out for me." Castiel stated.  
"Shouldn't he be using his time figuring out how to open them?"  
"I am, but why would the key come before the lock? If it's not locked, then how would we even know there is a key? If-"  
"Calm down there Kev." Dean said. He got up and disappeared.  
"Eat with us." Cas gestured to the empty seat in front of him.  
"And take some of these." Dean set a bottle of Aspirin next to Kevin's plate before returning to his seat next to Cas. Kevin looked at his plate and felt how hungry he really was. He dug in, trying his best to chew softly so as not to add to his pain.  
"So we," Dean gestured to him and Cas, "are going to San Antonio."  
"When?" Sam asked.  
"Tomorrow."  
"Is Charlie coming?"  
"Nah, neither is Garth."  
"Why not?"  
"Charlie said she was busy and Garth is hunting." Cas informed him.  
"So, it'll just be me and Sam?"  
"Yeah, and don't even think you can bring Hazel here."  
"I won't. She doesn't need to be around all this."  
"Are we ever going to meet her?" Castiel prodded.  
"Maybe. I don't know." They all stared at him. "It's not like she's my girlfriend."  
"Have you kissed her yet?"  
Kevin shifted in seat so he could ignore their reactions. "No."  
"That's first, maybe even second date stuff and you've gone out on three." Dean said. Cas nudged Dean at the same time Sam kicked him. "Ow!"  
"Can we not talk about this?"  
"Sure." Sam interjected. "So Dean, I've been reading Chuck's books and-"  
"I swear to God I will kill you if you say one damn thing." Dean threatened him. Sam smirked at him. He'd brought up the books the day before and teased Dean about using the word 'dreamy' to describe Cas. His brother responded by saying he'd kick his ass.  
Sam leaned back in his chair. "Hey Kev, doesn't that shirt bring out Cas' eyes?"  
Kevin leaned back too. "Yeah. He looks kind of...kind of...What's the word I'm looking for? Ah! Help me out Sam?"  
"Dreamy?"  
"Yeah! That's it! Don't you agree Dean?"  
"That's not the word I'd use." Dean said tightly, glaring at them.  
"No, I believe you'd use the word beautiful." Cas offered. Sam and Kevin noticed the way Dean's jaw set and his body tensed.  
"He said you were beautiful?"  
Cas seemed to notice the way Dean was looking at him because he suddenly seemed embarrassed. "No-I-"  
Dean jumped in to save Cas from struggling to lie."So what if I did? What's a few compliments between friends? Looking good Kev."Dean threw in a little wink to Kevin. Sam and Kevin chuckled knowingly. "So, Sammy, how are you feeling?"  
"Good, I feel better Dean."  
"About time huh?"  
Sam grinned."Yeah." The four men spent the rest of the dinner talking about TV shows, music-Dean telling them that his music taste was better than theirs-old memories and teasing each other and for a second they could forget that they were trying to fix a broken world.

* * *

Sam frowned as he looked at the target. He'd missed three of the six shots he'd fired and the ones that hit wouldn't do enough damage to a real target. He looked at Kevin's and saw that all his shots hit the target and at least two hit critical points. "You're getting good Kev." Sam praised. Kevin smiled. "Try this one." Sam handed Kevin a 9mm glock. Kevin switched to an unused area and waited for Sam to join him before firing. Sam watched him fire the gun, noticing he adjusted as necessary and he seemed confident with weapon. "Did you do this before you met us?"  
Kevin snorted. "Are you kidding me?"  
Sam chuckled and Kevin reloaded. "Do you miss your old life?"  
"Do I miss being a stressed out AP student who was on the edge of a mental breakdown?" Kevin shrugged. "Sometimes, but I can't go back. Not now, maybe not ever, I have to live with what I have now." Kevin unloaded his pistol into the target. Sam smiled at his back before he continued to practice. There was a reason the kid was in advanced placement.

* * *

"So, what do you think? Another werewolf?"Dean queried. "What's going on?" Dean paced around the room as he talked to his brother,"This is the third werewolf in two months. Do you think it's that girl we let go?"Dean sighed. "What was her name? Kate. Alright. Thanks Sammy." Dean hung up and collapsed on the bed.  
"Who's Kate?" Castiel asked. Dean turned his head to look at him.  
"She's this werewolf we let go awhile back."  
"Why would you let her go?"  
"She promised we'd never hear about her again if we gave her a chance."  
"She's a monster Dean. You shouldn't have let her go."  
"Just because she was made a monster doesn't mean she deserved to die without a chance at proving she isn't one."Dean argued, snuggling closer into his pillow. Castiel conceded.  
"Benny certainly proved that." Dean winced at the name. He didn't want to think about Benny. Castiel saw that wince and felt guilty. He should've just remained silent. He stood and started undressing. By the time his pants were around his ankles, he noticed Dean staring at him. He took a page from Dean's book. "Like what you see?" Dean turned his face back into the pillow.  
"Undress in the bathroom will ya? And hurry up." Dean mumbled. Castiel rolled his eyes and a smile broke out across his face. "Don't use all the hot water!" He heard Dean shout after he shut the door.

* * *

"Moose? What do you want?" Crowley asked, sitting up straight. His chains rattled as he shifted his arms to rest on his lap.  
"To check on you."  
"What?" Crowley moved his head as if to hear him better. "Are you mad? Is old Luci still dancing around in there?" He tapped his forehead for emphasis. "Because you must be bonkers if you think that I won't kill you here and now." Sam stepped closer so he was towering over Crowley who still sat on the ground, the chain on his neck the only thing keeping him from standing.  
"Y'know,somehow, I doubt I have to worry about that." Crowley growled, but made no sudden moves. "I guess you're reverting back to yourself." Sam sighed.  
"Not quite Moose." Crowley admitted. "I'm more of a half-breed now. Thanks to you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you not know what a half-breed is? Or are you just stupid?" Crowley spat. "Let me clarify, half of me wants to rip out your beating heart, drag you to hell and make you my bitch and the other half is terrified that I'd want to do something so awful to anyone, especially you, the man who's done this to me."  
"How is that possible?"  
"These damned shackles are keeping my powers at bay!"Sam took a step back and smiled. "Does that amuse you gigantor?"  
"Yeah." Sam started to leave."It does."  
"Where are you going?" Sam left the half-demon to himself. A string of curses followed the Winchester's exit.

* * *

Dean picked the lock, trying to not to alert the werewolf somewhere inside the house. Cas had snuck around back. Just before Dean picked the lock, the door swung open to reveal Cas.  
"Dean. She is not here."  
"Damn it! Where the hell is she?"  
"Somewhere safe." They heard a voice say before Dean was suddenly thrown into Castiel. They landed on the floor with a groan. "What do you want with Kate?"  
"We just wanted to ask her some questions." Dean lied, trying to sit up, but she kept him pinned to Castiel.  
"Don't lie to me Dean Winchester."  
"She slipped up like she said she wouldn't."  
"She didn't kill anyone."  
"Sure she didn't." Dean said sarcastically. The Winchester suddenly felt like he was going to puke as his stomach suddenly twisted. He rested his head on Cas' shoulder, praying his stomach would settle.  
"Are you okay Dean?" Castiel whispered, when Dean nodded he talked to the woman. "Ambriel, please leave Dean alone."  
"He is trying to kill my friend Castiel. Why should he not suffer?" The pain intensified for Dean and he accidentally bit Cas' shoulder through his thin X-Men tee. Castiel ignored the sharp pain and placed a hand on Dean's back. "I won't kill him if that's what you're worried about."  
"If I promise Kate won't be harmed will you let us up?" Ambriel nodded. "I promise no harm will come to Kate." Ambriel allowed them to get up, but kept Dean feeling nauseous so he kept his head on leaning against Castiel's shoulder. The angel kept his hand on the hunter's back.  
"What are you doing here? And why are you with a werewolf?"  
"I fell twenty minutes from here." Ambriel crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks for that by the way." Castiel shifted. "Kate found me and took care of me while my grace recovered."  
"Why didn't you stop her from killing Mr. Kolchak?"  
"I killed him. Not her."  
"Why?"  
"He was possessed and since he was local I made it look like an animal attack."  
"What..."Dean turned to face her, Cas supporting him with his arm,"about the others?"  
"Demons. I've been hunting them."  
"You're a hunter angel?" Dean asked.  
"You could say that." Ambriel said.  
"Why are you hunting demons?" Castiel pressed.  
"I've been looking for a demon named Gideon."  
"Why?"  
"Because he has something I need."  
"What does he have?" Dean prodded.  
"An amulet. It used to be yours Dean. I believe Sam gave it to you?"  
"My necklace? Why would a demon have it?"  
"Because God is still believed to be hiding here on earth and they're trying to find him."  
"Why would they be stupid enough to go after God?" Dean asked.  
"Demons are sinners that gave up all love for Him when He didn't forgive them."  
"They think that without Heaven they can kill our Father." Castiel stated.  
"'How powerful is the Host when His Paradise is lost?'" Ambriel quoted the last demon she killed.  
"Why haven't we heard about this before now?"  
"They are trying to be quick and quiet about it." She walked past them into the living room that consisted of a beaten up old couch, a lamp and a small TV.  
"Nice place." Dean commented as he let go of Castiel and followed her. He suddenly felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He slumped forward, barely standing.  
"I don't appreciate your sarcasm Winchester." Castiel rushed forward to support him again.  
"Ambriel please stop hurting Dean." Ambriel stared into her brother's eyes for the longest moment before saying,"So it's true." Dean suddenly felt a million times better and he stood up straight.  
"What's true?" Castiel prodded, his arm falling away from Dean.  
"Tell me Castiel, do you live somewhere safe?"  
Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Yes."  
"Can it be easily found?"  
"Not unless you know it's there."  
"Is it warded?"  
"Yes."  
Ambriel nodded. "Then I have a request."  
"What is it?"  
"Let us stay with you."  
"Why in the hell would we let you-" Dean started, but he was abruptly cut off by Castiel.  
"Fine." Castiel said.  
"Cas." Dean warned.  
"Thank you brother." Ambriel bowed slightly to him.  
"But you have to promise you won't hurt Dean and that Kate will remain in control."  
"Of course." Ambriel agreed. "Before we leave, however,I have things that need to be taken care of first so I will need a day or two."  
Castiel nodded. "Find us when you are ready." Ambriel nodded before she disappeared.  
"What the hell Cas?!" Dean snapped, ready to yell, but the look Castiel gave him made him lose his resolve.  
"It's my fault she fell Dean. I owe her at least this." He looked so sad.  
"But Cas, we can't just take in stray angels. We're not exactly well received by them. You saw what she was doing to me."  
"We were here to kill her friend." Castiel defended her. "Unlike me, if she or anything else had come to kill you," Dean noticed a cold look in the angel's eyes,"or Sam or Kevin, they would not be given the mercy of explaining or living afterwards." Dean felt a shiver run through him as he stared into his best friend's cold stare that held hint of possessiveness.  
"Fair enough." Dean said. "Just, run it by me first next time, okay?"  
"Okay." Castiel nodded and followed Dean to the Impala.

* * *

Kevin laughed as he read Julian's text. He was really enjoying hanging out with people his own age. It made him feel complete in ways he hadn't since the whole Prophet mess ruined his life. He put his phone down and went back to the tablet and he felt the familiar effects of reading the word of God. It took him twenty minutes to finally decode something."The grace of an angel in love with a human." His eyes widened as he realized what it meant. "Holy shit." Kevin lost the focus he had. He knew the angel was in love with Dean but, "Your love for Dean was the lock." He mumbled. He straightened and started again, eager to decode the key since he found the lock.

* * *

Dean and Cas stood over a bridge overlooking the river walk. It was nighttime so all the lights of the river walk accentuated it's beauty.  
"It looks like we're in some far away place." Dean said as he scanned the area. "I like it here." Dean stated. "The food here is great." He took the final bite of his ice cream cone and grinned at Castiel. "Thanks for convincing me to come."  
Castiel smiled. "Y'know. If I still had my grace we could go to places like this all the time."  
"But then I wouldn't enjoy it as much." They said nothing for awhile, just watching the people pass by.  
"Do you ever wish that your life was ordinary?" Castiel asked. Dean looked over to find the fallen angel already looking at him.  
"Sometimes, but I would have to live in an alternate universe or something." Dean said, he nodded his head to the people walking around. "Cuz I've tried living like them and it didn't make me as happy as I thought it would. I was always paranoid and itching to kill something."  
Castiel nodded. "It's hard being a civilian when you've always lived like a soldier."  
"Exactly."  
"So, what would it be like in this alternate universe?" Cas pressed.  
Dean thought for a moment. "Me and Sammy would grow up in Lawrence, only leaving for family vacations. Mom and Dad would be one of those sickeningly sweet married couples. Mom would bake pie just for me and tell me to make sure Sammy didn't get hurt when she took us to the playground. We'd play sports and maybe even be good at them. Dad would give the Impala to me once I got my license. And me and Sammy would've graduated high school, gone on to college and I would have gone to Sam and Jess' wedding." Castiel noticed a far away look in his eyes.  
Castiel smiled. "That sounds nice. But what about you?"  
"I'm not done yet." Dean looked back at him. "And I would've grown up with my best friend Cas, who'd go away to college with me and then we'd get a place together to live in until we married or grew old and died in it together because no one else would put up with our sorry asses besides each other." Castiel chuckled. "Maybe even get a dog."  
"I prefer cats."  
"I'm allergic to cats."  
"Then a hypoallergenic cat and a dog."  
"Then we'd need a yard so the dog could play."  
"Then we'd buy a house."  
"With what money?"  
"The money I made from being a lawyer and what you'd make as a cop."  
"A cop?"  
"You like protecting people."  
Dean grinned. "I don't think I'd make it as cop."  
"So even in this alternate universe you still can't see how much you're worth? How much you're capable of?"  
"That's not why. I don't think I could stand wearing that uniform everyday."Castiel returned Dean's smile and they got quiet again.  
"So,"Dean said after awhile,"there's something I've been meaning to give you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he'd bought in Portland and handed it to Cas. Joy shot through Castiel once he saw what was on the ring.  
"You bought me a ring? After what-"  
Dean cut him off. "I told you I'd buy you a ring."He tried putting the ring on his right ring finger but it got stuck. "I guess it's too small." Dean pulled out the leather cord and took the ring. He slipped it on the cord and reached around his friend's neck to latch it. It took him a few tries, he was slightly disoriented from being so close to the other.  
When Dean finally got it latched, Castiel took the ring in his hand and smiled at the hunter. "Thank you Dean."  
Dean grinned, still too close to his friend. "You're welcome Castiel."

* * *

Kevin jumped from his chair and searched the lair for Sam. He found the giant napping in the library. He shook him awake. "Sam! Sam! Wake up!"  
Sam opened his eyes. "Wha-"  
"I know everything. I know how to fix Heaven!" Sam snapped up in his chair.  
"What?"  
"I read every inch of the Angel tablet and I know everything!"

* * *

Dean felt his heart race when he noticed the angel's eyes flick to his lips and then back to his eyes, subconsciously licking his own. "Cas-" Dean's phone rang and ruined the moment. He answered his phone while Cas turned back to look down the river walk, still holding the ring. "Hello? He did? Well. once Ambriel is ready we'll come back and figure this out. Yeah. Nothing. We visited the Alamo and came to the river walk. Shut up bitch. Bye Sammy." Dean pocketed his phone and informed Cas of what Kevin discovered.  
"Who will do these trials?"  
"I don't know, but this isn't going to end well." Dean replied, watching as a man proposed to his wife, a woman tried to stop her kid from jumping in the river and new lovers shared a slice of cake.

No. It really wasn't going to end well.


End file.
